1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furnace exhaust filters and more particularly pertains to a new furnace exhaust filter assembly for removing harmful particles being expelled through an exhaust pipe of a furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of furnace exhaust filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, furnace exhaust filters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,755; 3,796,024; 5,453,108; 5,738,706; 5,404,801; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,516.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new furnace exhaust filter assembly. The prior art includes pipes and screens contained in the pipes for filtering the air as it passes therethrough.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new furnace exhaust filter assembly which has many of the advantages of the furnace exhaust filters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new furnace exhaust filter assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art furnace exhaust filters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a tubular member having a side wall and open top and bottom ends; and also includes filter members being attached to the tubular member for filtering exhaust from a furnace; and further includes filtering materials being attached to the filter members for filtering the exhaust from the furnace. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the furnace exhaust filter assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new furnace exhaust filter assembly which has many of the advantages of the furnace exhaust filters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new furnace exhaust filter assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art furnace exhaust filters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new furnace exhaust filter assembly for removing harmful particles being expelled through an exhaust pipe of a furnace.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new furnace exhaust filter assembly that is easy and convenient to attach to an existing exhaust pipe of a furnace.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new furnace exhaust filter assembly that not only eliminates harmful pollution from being expelled into the air but also freshens the air.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.